


How It should have ended

by MiladyPheonix



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF John, M/M, Reichenbach Feels, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 16:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16141238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiladyPheonix/pseuds/MiladyPheonix
Summary: How Reichenbach should have ended IMHO. BAMFJohn and Mycroft might get punched in the face in later chapters. Eventual johnlock if I get there.





	How It should have ended

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Reichenbach Rescue.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16334867) by [MiladyPheonix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiladyPheonix/pseuds/MiladyPheonix). 



> A WIP I'm posting this because the PLOT BUNNIES WILL NOT LEAVE ME IN PEACE. I'm looking for helpful feedback and useful criticism. I've only really done short vignettes on Tumblr and other short stories. I Might be my 1st long fic. Please be gentle.
> 
> I've added the link to the actual story, currently at 6 chapters, all very short but it's gonna be the full story.

John was not pleased to be summoned to Mycroft’s office but he could hardly say no as Mycroft was threatening him with the ASBO that had conveniently disappeared after the Blind Banker case. So after pointless greetings and even more pointless offerings of tea and strangely cake Mycroft got down to it. Sherlock had never bothered with small talk and boring social norms John thought before a twinge of pain shut down the memories. 

“John, what you probably do not know is that James Moriarty had snipers aimed at yourself, Gregory Lestrade, and Martha Hudson that day. That’s why Sherlock jumped off the roof of St Bartholomew’s, to preserve the lives of the three people that Moriarty had deduced he considered friends" Mycroft's delivery was light but the words fell like poison into John’s ears and made him want to scream . 

“Why tell me this now Mycroft” John’s voice felt tight but he kept it smooth “it makes no bloody difference". “The difference Doctor Watson, is that it’s time for Sherlock to come home, his fall from St Bart’s was a trick for Moriarty, Sherlock has had a job to do taking down his network, dismantling the web, but it’s over now". A whisper of regret or pain shifted across Mycroft's face as he spoke but John was too shocked to interpret it. 

It’s just a magic trick, those words resounded through his brain and John was on his feet, then his knees, before he knew what was happening. Mycroft easily lifted John back to his chair, surprisingly strong for a cosseted diplomat as He murmured quiet words to John, nonsense that John couldn’t really hear until the thundering pulse in his ears quieted. 

“… captured in Serbia, I leave tonight to retrieve my brother but he'll need a doctor once we reach the safe house. Your locum work is being covered by my people and we will collect all the supplies you request before we leave. I assumed you’d wish to accompany me" Mycroft went on to explain how he'd spent days working the Deepweb gaining trust to get access to Sherlock but all John knew was that Sherlock was alive and Sherlock needed his help. 

“Suture kits and suitable anesthetic" John burst out over Mycroft's rambling “I’ll need splints, bandages, he’ll need non-opiod painkillers but I want morphine on hand in case he needs something stronger, we'll worry about the fall out later”. We, John realised meant him and Sherlock and later would always be when they got back at Baker street. John takes a deep breath and keeps listing everything he might need, this is his job, and he can do it with his eyes closed and with bombs falling around him. 

Anthea had materialised and was taking notes, John shifted his focus to her explaining details of equipment and specific medications he wanted. He would deal with Mycroft later for now he had a job to do.


End file.
